Avian
|image = File:avian.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Avian |Row 2 title = Skin |Row 2 info = & |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = & & & |Row 4 title = Appetite |Row 4 info = Herbivorous |Row 5 title = Homeland |Row 5 info = Planet Aviar Caphel |Row 6 title = Designation |Row 6 info = Sapient }} Avian (ひきゅ星人 Hikyu-seijin) are a humanoid race from Planet Aviar Caphel. They are born with hollow bones, little body fat, and feathered wings on their back which allows them to flight, they are able to soar high as an Angel. Physiology Avians' entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. Their bones are hollow like a birds, making them weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. Their body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. Their eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. They possesses a special membrane in their respiratory system enabling them to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Avians spend most of their time by flying. Their normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though they are capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). Avians can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though they generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters) they can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With severe strain they can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but they could only remain that high for several minutes. Avians are physically beautiful species. They were born with golden shiny hair and pale skin like milk. Their body is shaped and their metabolism allows them to keep their forms. They are herbivorous and they eat plants, fruits, vegatables etc. Fresh flowers are their most favorite food. By aging, their golden hair starts to fade in color. Fresh flowers slow the process of fading. In their last ages (70 or 80), they have generally rotten greenish hairs. Society and Culture Avians are living in high peeks of mountains in modern way. Every mountain hill has a huge city which ruled by High-Avian (最ひきゅ星人) and his/her council. High-Avian and their council are selected by Avian people. There are currently sixty-six different city and each city have a High-Avian. All of them gather once a year in an isolated city of Dungur, to discuss and improve the wealth of Aviar Caphel. Each city have a strong bond and several members willingly migrate to another city from their previous city. Avians are very pacifist and intelligence. Their technology and strategies are very important to Human Empire. Humans are very respectful to Avians and generally attend them to high positions. Art To Avians, the art is very important activity in their life. They are very talented at playing arps, painting portrait, sculpting and architecture. They generally use biblical illustrations such as angels, devils, prophets and gods. Their arts are very priceful in the galaxy and most famous portraits are made by an Avian. They have a great museum, Louvre. They present their most famous creations and this museum is protect everytime. Powers and Abiities Except their aerial adaptations and feathered wings, they do not possess any other unique abilities. Their physically strength are equal with Humans, Twileks and many other species. Trivia * Avian of M.U. is physically based on "Angel" of Marvel Universe and their lifestyle is based on "Air Nomads" of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:Races